Un enfant au sanctuaire
by Kanondesgemeaux
Summary: Aurore, une jeune fille de six ans et orpheline, se vois adopté par un couple atypique .
1. Chapter 1

L'univers et les personnage ne m'appartiens pas.

 **.**

Voici une petite fic avec de court chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**  
 **L'adoption**

.  
.

-Reviens ici; sale petite voleuse !  
Je me retourne sans cesser de courir, et tire la langue à mon poursuivant.  
-Sale petite peste !Tu vas voir quand je t'aurais attrapée !  
-Tu peux toujours courir, et saches que je suis peut-être en train de te sauver la vie, gros patapouf.  
J'éclate de rire, ce qui m'empêche d'entendre les insultes lancées à mon égard.  
Je réussis à le semer dans le coin d'une rue, et je peux enfin profiter de mon butin, une belle pomme bien rouge. Du haut de mes six ans, j'étais déjà douée pour le chapardage. C'est que quand on est une orpheline comme moi, il faut forcément être doué pour quelque chose si on veut survivre. Je prends le chemin de l'orphelinat où je vis, en dégustant ma pomme durement gagnée. Une fois arrivée, je rentre à l'intérieur et m'avance sur la pointe des pieds. Mais soudain, juste avant d'arriver à ma chambre, la directrice apparaît. Et croyez-le ou non, on pouvait voir une aura noire flotter tout autour d'elle.  
-Puis-je savoir où vous étiez ?  
-Ben euh…  
Je recule d'un pas, et le trognon que j'avais mis dans ma poche tomba. En le voyant, la directrice se mit encore plus en colère.  
-Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore volé une pomme chez le marchand.  
-D'accord, je ne le dis pas.  
Elle m'attrape l'oreille et me force à la suivre. Un fois arrivée en face de son bureau, elle me fait m'asseoir à côté d'un drôle de type.  
-Maintenant vous allez rester ici, et attendre que je revienne vous chercher pour m'occuper de votre punition.  
Puis elle rentre dans son bureau et claque la porte.  
Je me retourne vers mon compagnon d'infortune.  
-Toi aussi tu as été puni ?  
Le grand blond, oui parce qu'il était blond et bien bâti, se retourne vers moi.  
-Oui, tout ça à cause d'un gosse qui a dit que mon Mumus était efféminé. Alors je lui ai balancé une Aiguille Ecarlate.  
Je plains celui qui sera adopté par ce mec, car il est encore plus bizarre que ce que je pensais.  
Puis la porte s'ouvrit et un roux apparut, même si ses cheveux étaient plus rouges que roux.  
-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir l'adopter ?, lui demande la directrice.  
-Sûrs et certains., lui répondit le roux.  
-D'accord, alors la voilà. Je vous présente Aurore. Aurore je te présente Camus, c'est lui qui va t'adopter.  
Il y a vraiment un dieu qui doit veiller sur moi, car ce mec est vachement beau.  
-Ok. Et qui est la malchanceuse qui deviendra ma mère ?  
Tout le monde se regarde d'un air gêné.  
-Comment t'expliquer ça ?, commence la directrice. Ces deux messieurs sont gays.  
-Cool, je n'avais pas envie de tomber dans une famille morose.  
-Non, ce que la directrice veut te dire, c'est que Milo et moi on s'aime, et…  
-Et vous semez quoi ? Des légumes ou des fruits ?  
-Bordel dans quelle langue il faut te le dire ? Camus et moi on couche ensemble !  
-Milo !  
-Quoi ?! Il faut bien qu'elle le sache.  
Je regarde les dénommés Camus et Milo tour à tour.  
-Si je comprends bien tous les deux vous êtes…  
-Oui., répond le blond.  
-Et c'est vous deux qui vont...  
-Oui., répond le roux.  
-Ce qui fera de vous mes...  
-Oui., répond la directrice.  
Je garde le silence, le temps que l'information monte à mon cerveau.  
-Alors ça veux dire que je vais être adoptée par... UN COUPLE DE BOUFFEURS DE MOUSSAKA HOMOSEXUELS ?!  
Puis je tombe dans les pommes, sous le choc.

* * *

 **Merci à Ryôka pour la correction**


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiens pas sauf Aurore.

 **Ryôka:** Merci pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Mais où je suis tombée ?**

.

Les cris des oiseaux me réveillent. Cette nuit, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.  
J'ai rêvé que je me faisais adopter par un couple de… De… J'arrive même pas à le dire tellement c'est absurde. Je décide de me lever pour me diriger vers le réfectoire, car j'ai faim.  
-Salut les gars, vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai fait comme…  
-Salut gamine. Alors, tu as bien dormi pour ta première nuit au Sanctuaire ?  
Je m'arrête net. Le mec qui se trouve actuellement en face de moi est le blond de mon rêve.  
-Je vois que tu es réveillée. Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner. Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, je t'ai mis des céréales.  
Je me retourne pour voir le rouquin qui est également celui de mon rêve.  
Je dois faire une drôle de tête, car ce dernier me demande :  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
-AAAAAAAAAH !  
Je me mets à courir vers la sortie, et une fois dehors je me mets à grimper les marches.  
Je rentre dans un bâtiment et claque la porte derrière moi. Mais où je suis tombée ? Bon, respire et réfléchis. Il n'y a que deux solutions. Soit je rêve encore, soit je suis morte parce que le marchand m'a attrapé et m'a mis la dérouillée de ma courte vie.  
Soudain, une personne apparaît et se met à crier en me voyant.  
-KYAAAAAAA !  
La personne se précipite vers moi et me soulève.  
-Tu dois être la petite fille que Camus et Milo ont ramené hier ?  
-Et toi, tu dois être la fille cachée de Lady Oscar ? (1)  
-Moi c'est Aphrodite, mais tu peux m'appeler Dite si tu veux.  
-Moi c'est Aurore.  
Il commence à sautiller alors qu'il me tient toujours. Heureusement que je n'avais pas mangé, car je crois que j'aurai vomi sur ses cheveux bleu ciel.  
-Je suis tellement content qu'ils aient décidé de prendre une fille ! Viens, j'ai une grande surprise pour toi.  
Il me porte sous son bras jusqu'à une autre pièce, ce qui me permet de voir un grand jardin de roses. Ce gars doit être une vraie tapette, encore plus que l'autre rouquin. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Camus.  
Le bleu me pose sur un lit.  
-Ferme les yeux.  
Je ferme les yeux, non pas sans avoir un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Tu peux les ouvrir.  
Je lève mes paupières, et ce que je vois me laisse bouche bée.  
\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?  
Au r*** de me répéter; mais où je suis tombée ?  
-Euh, c'est quoi ?  
-Ta nouvelle garde-robe, et c'est le moment idéal pour l'essayer !  
-Non mais oh, est-ce que j'ai une tête de Barbie ?  
-Ça ne prendra que dix minutes.  
Tu parles Charles, la torture a duré plus d'une heure, à essayer plus d'une trentaine de robes (J'ai arrêté de compter au bout d'un moment.) Quand il avait le dos tourné, j'en ai profité et j'ai filé à l'anglaise. J'ai pris le chemin en sens inverse et pour rentrer chez mes "parents''.  
Une fois arrivée, je m'installe sur une chaise pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, je relève ma tête car je me sens observée.  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est quoi ce revirement ?, me demande Milo.  
-Je me suis aperçue qu'avoir des parents gays c'est pas si terrible.  
En tout cas, moins que d'essayer des robes avec l'autre taré.  
Je vois Milo sourire et taper dans la main de Camus. Je comprends.  
-Vous l'avez fait exprès ?!  
-Ben vu comment tu as réagi hier..., déclare Milo.  
Alors ça, ils croient avoir gagné la guerre, mais ils vont voir. Ils vont me le payer, ou sinon je ne m'appelle plus Aurore.

Chevalier 1 / Aurore 0

* * *

(1) Merci Ryôka pour la correction et de m'avoir fait connaitre ce manga qui est magnifique.


	3. Mozzarella vs surimi

**L'univers et les personnage ne m'appartienne pas, sauf aurore qui est de moi.**

 **Attention, ce chapitre et riche en nom d'oiseau.**

 **Ryôka:** Merci pour ta review et ça me fait plaisirs si ça te fais rire. Je voulais faire une fic qui prend pas la tête avec des petit chapitre.

 **Guime1997:** Merci d'avoir mis une review et j'espère que se chapitre te plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**  
 **Mozzarella VS surimi**  
.

.

Je descends les marches et me dirige vers le dixième temple pour faire connaissance avec le propriétaire. Ça fait maintenant une semaine que j'ai débarqué dans ce sanctuaire de fous, et mes "parents'' avaient décidé qu'il était temps que je rencontre mes "oncles''. Alors il m'ont foutu à la porte, en m'ordonnant de ne pas revenir avant de les avoir tous rencontrés. J'arrive devant la porte du temple et prends la page d'horoscope que j'avais arrachée au journal de Camus, et en y repensant c'est peut être pour ça qu'il m'a foutu dehors. Bref, je regarde quel est le dixième signe; le Capricorne.  
Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la sonnette, et un type aux cheveux blancs ouvrit la porte.  
-Ouais, c'est pour quoi ?  
-Salut je m'appelle Aurore, et je suis…  
-Ah oui. Tu es la morpionne que l'esquimau et l'insecte ont traîné jusqu'ici.  
Puis il se retourne.  
-Eh la chèvre. Ramène tes cornes, tu as de la visite.  
Un grand monsieur en armure apparut.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore DM ?  
Puis il me remarque.  
-Bonjour jeune fille, tu dois être Aurore ? Moi c'est Shura, du Capri…  
-Tu dois être vachement cocu pour avoir d'aussi grandes cornes.  
Le blanc que je devine être DM éclate de rire.  
-Ah ah, elle est bien bonne celle là, ah ah.  
-Toi le rital je ne t'ai pas sonné., fit le capricorne.  
-Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de porter ton armure tout le temps.  
-Je respecte le protocole, moi.  
-Leccaculo.  
-T'as de la chance que je ne comprends pas ta langue de barbare !, s'exclame Shura.  
-Il t'as traité de lèche-cul., fis-je.  
DM s'arrête de rire et me regarde:  
-Tu comprends l'italien ?  
-Un peu.  
-Si moi je suis un lèche-cul, toi tu es un metomentodo.  
-De quoi ?  
-Il a dit que t'étais un fouille-merde.  
-Et tu parles l'Espagnol aussi ?, me demande Shura.  
-Un peu.  
-Moi fouille-merde ? Toi t'es qu'un rompipalle. (1)  
-Et toi t'es qu'un coñazo. (2)  
-Et toi tes qu'un cornuto. (3)  
-Et toi…  
Je passe entre eux deux sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, trop occupés à s'insulter dans leur langue, et me dirige vers la sortie pour aller au prochain temple. En fin de compte ce petit livre, "gros mots du monde entier", que j'ai piqué un jour m'a été utile pour une fois. Et surtout la stratégie, le proverbe "deviser pour mieux régner'' marche toujours aussi bien.

.

 _Chevaliers 1/ Aurore 1_

* * *

 **(1)** Casse-couille en Italien.

 **(2)** Emmerdeur en Espagnol.

 **(3)** Cocu(e) en Italien.

 **Merci à Ryôka pour la correction**


	4. La super bataille

**L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, sauf Aurore qui est de moi.**

 **Réponse au review:** C'est la première fois que je dois répondre à au-temps de review.

 **Ryôka:** Merci pour ta review et de toujours resté fidèle. j'espère que ce chapitre te fera rire.

 **GuiMe1997:** Merci pour ta review. Oui Aurore est petite mes déjà très maligne et il lui faut ou moins ça pour pouvoir survivre au milieux des chevaliers.

 **Nyxiera:** Merci pour tes trois review et je vais essayé de répondre à chacune d'elle. **(1)** J'avais vraiment envie de la mettre quelque part celle la. **(2)** Merci. Comme je l'es dis je voulais écrire une histoire qui prend pas la tête. **(3)** J'ai vraiment un mini-déco qui s'appel comme ça. C'est quatre-vingt gros mot en douze langue différente.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**  
 **La super bataille**

.

Je me retrouve devant la porte du temple du Sagittaire, et doit me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour sonner.  
-T'as encore perdu !,s'exclame une voie à l'intérieur.  
-C'est pas juste Aiolia, j'ai été déconcentré !  
-Seiya, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et vas ouvrir.  
-Et pourquoi moi ? C'est ton temple, pas le mien.  
-Seiya !  
-D'accord, je vais aller ouvrir.  
J'entends des pas s'approcher et la porte s'ouvre.  
-Salut jeune fille, que fais-tu ici ?  
-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Aurore, et je suis la fille de Milo et de Camus.  
-Quoi ?! Mais alors, ça veut dire que… Camus est une femme !  
Un bloc de glace se matérialise au dessus de sa tête et se fracasse contre celle-ci.  
-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?, fait une voix à l'intérieur. C'est la fille qu'ils ont adopté !  
J'enjambe le corps de Seiya qui était inconscient pour rentrer dans le temple.  
-Bonjour Aurore. Moi je m'appelle Aiolos. Et lui c'est mon petit frère, Aiolia.  
-Je te rappelle que je suis plus un bébé, et que je peux me présenter tout seul.  
-Peut être, mais pour moi tu resteras toujours le petit frère à qui j'ai changé les couches.  
Je rigole un peu devant le visage rouge d'Aiolia. Puis je demande:  
-Vous faites quoi ?  
-On joue à Super Smash Bros. Tu veux faire une partie avec nous ? (1)  
-Oui !  
Je me précipite sur le canapé et prend une manette.

-Bon moi je choisi Pit !,s'exclame Aiolos.  
-C'est justement le personnage que je voulais., râle Seiya qui s'était réveillé et nous avait rejoints.  
-Seiya.,fait Aiolia. Tu as le choix entre plus d'une trentaine de personnages.  
-Oui mais lui il protège sa déesse comme moi !  
-Je te rappelle que je me suis fais trouer la peau pour sauver cette cruche de Saori !, s'exclame Aiolos.  
-Saori n'est pas une…  
-Bon moi je prends Fox., tranche Aiolia pour éviter la dispute.  
-Bon ben moi je vais prendre Link. Mais c'est parce qu'il protège sa princesse !,s'écrie Seiya.  
Les deux frères lèvent les yeux au ciel.  
-Et moi je prends… Rondoudou.  
Seiya éclate de rire.  
-Elle prend le marshmallow. Ça va être trop facile.

.

5 minutes plus tard

.

Mes adversaires en laissent tomber leurs manettes.  
-J'y crois pas.,fait Seiya estomaqué.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demande Aiolia.  
-Je crois qu'on s'est fait battre à plate couture., répond Aiolos.  
-D'abord on se fait battre par un groupe d'ado boutonneux., commence par dire Aiolia. Et maintenant par une gamine de six ans !  
-Déjà que TU t'es fait battre par un groupe d'ado boutonneux, moi j'étais mort.  
-Ah ah., rigole Seiya. Vous vous êtes fait battre par une gamine.  
-BAKA !, crièrent les deux frères. On te fait remarquer que tu es le premier à avoir perdu !  
-Et en plus., ajoute Aiolia. Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est grâce au sacrifice de Cassios que je ne t'ai pas taillé en pièces.  
-Même pas vrai d'abord !  
-Je vais vous donner un conseil les gars, ai-je fait. Plus une chose à l'air mignonne et inoffensive, et plus il faut s'en méfier. Regardez Seiya, il n'est pas très fute-fute mais il a quand même réussi à traverser les douze maisons.  
Les deux frères se regardent.  
-Je prends Rondoudou.,s'exclame Aiolos.  
-Et pourquoi ça serait toi ? ,demande son frère.  
-Parce que je suis l'aîné et que vous êtes dans mon temple.  
-C'est quoi cette excuse bidon ?  
Les deux frères commence à se disputer et au bout d'un moment, Seiya se prend un coup perdu et s'envole en traversant le plafond.  
Je pose la manette et me dirige vers la sortie pour aller me présenté aux autres. Quand je ferme la porte derrière moi, les deux frères se disputent toujours pour savoir qui va prendre Rondoudou.

.

Aurore 2/Chevaliers 1

* * *

 **(1)** Je sais, le jeu a un pegi 12 et Aurore n'a que six an mais qui n'a jamais joué a un jeu alors qu'il était trop jeune. De plus si le jeu a un pegi 12 c'est seulement car c'est un jeu de combat. Il n'y a pas de sang ni de gros mot. De plus je connais des jeux qui on un pegi bas et qui mériterai d'avoir un rang plus haut.

 **Merci à Ryôka pour la correction**


	5. Ne réveillé jamais l'ours blanc qui dort

**L'univers et les personnage ne m'appartienne pas, Sauf Aurore qui est de moi.**

 **Ryôka:** En même temps c'est un peu la faute d'Aurore si ils se dispute, et ce chapitre ne va rien arrangé.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**  
 **Ne réveillez jamais l'ours blanc qui dort.**  
 **(Surtout s'il à un petit)**

.  
Je monte les marches en courant et je rentre au onzième à bout de souffle.  
-CAMUUUS !  
Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, mais je ne le vois nulle part.  
-Salut. Tu dois être la petite fille que Milo et mon maître ont adoptée.  
Je me retourne et voit un grand blondinet. Celui-là même qui…  
-T'approche pas, ou sinon je dirais à Milo de finir ce qu'il a commencé.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
Puis j'entends une voix derrière moi.  
-Un problème Hyoga ?  
-PAPA !  
Je me précipite dans les bras de Camus et commence à pleurer.  
-Mais qu'est ce que...?, s'exclama celui-ci, surpris.  
Je viens de penser que c'est la première fois que je l'appelle papa. Ça doit lui faire un choc.  
-Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ?, me demande-t-il.  
-Je ne veux pas que le méchant canard te fasse du mal., dis-je entre deux sanglots.  
C'est à ce moment qu'apparut Milo.  
-Aurore attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu… Tiens ! Salut Camus, salut Hyôga !… Et merde.  
-Milo., commence par dire Camus de sa voix calme et inquiétante. Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que cette histoire de canard qui voudrait me faire du mal ?  
-Ben heu., commence par déglutir Milo. Comme je savais qu'elle devait passer par mon temple, j'avais décidé de l'attendre car je voulais lui montrer ce que c'est le métier de chevalier. Tu te rappelles de ce vieux touriste japonais à qui Shion à vendu nos exploits ? Ben figure-toi que ça a beaucoup marché et que c'est même sorti en dvd.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu lui as montré la bataille contre Hadès ?!  
-Mais non, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas débile. J'ai commencé par le début. Par la bataille du Sanctuaire.  
Je sens Camus qui se crispe de plus en plus.  
-Jusqu'à quel moment ?, demande celui-ci.  
-Ben euh, à un moment je suis allé à la cuisine pour chercher des gâteaux, et quand je suis revenu Aurore n'était plus là et Seiya et Shun étaient arrivés au temple d'Aphrodite. Alors je pense qu'elle a dû voir ton combat contre Hyôga.  
Soudain Camus me pose sur le canapé, à coté d'un borgne aux cheveux verts.  
-Tu peux me la garder Isaak ? ,lui demande Camus.  
-Bien sûr.  
Puis Camus s'avance vers Milo qui recule jusqu'à une autre pièce. Camus rentre juste après lui et ferme la porte.  
-Mumus, je peux tout…  
-IL N'Y A PAS DE MUMUS QUI TIENNE !  
-La vache !, s'exclame Hyôga. C'est la première fois que je vois Camus aussi énervé.  
-Même quand je lui ai dis que je travaillais pour Poséidon, il ne s'est pas énervé autant.  
Puis DM apparut à l'entrée du temple.  
-On dirait que t'as gagné, morpionne.  
-Tonton Dédé ! ,criai-je.  
Je me précipite dans les bras de DM.  
-Aboule les bonbecs.  
-Ah ah, les voici.  
Il me donne une pochette de bonbon.  
-Au fait, comment t'as su ? ,lui demandais-je.  
-Il commence a neiger dehors.  
Hyôga s'approche de nous.  
-Euh, tu peux nous expliquer ?  
-J'avais parié avec la petite qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à énerver l'esquimau.  
-Tu veux dire que tout ça c'était du pipeau ? ,demande Isaak  
-Ben oui., répondis-je.  
-DM, tu es en train de pervertir cette enfant !, s'exclama Hyôga.  
-C'est pas vrai ! Dédé c'est mon tonton préféré.  
-C'est vrai ? ,me demande ce dernier.  
-Ben oui. Tu es rigolo, et en plus tu dis plein de gros mots.  
-QUOI ?! ,cria une voix.  
Je me retourne et voit Camus sortir de la pièce, sans Milo.  
Isaak me prit des bras de DM.  
-Bon moi je vais aller voir Kanon.  
-Je viens avec toi., fait Hyôga.  
J'ai été téléportée au troisième temple. Juste à temps, car une tempête de neige apparaissait dehors.  
Plus tard, j'ai appris que Milo et tonton Dédé étaient cloués au lit, car ils avaient attrapé froid et avait choppé la grippe..

.

.

 _Aurore 3/Chevalier 1_ : Je sais que je devrais donné des points au chevalier, mais en même temps ces crétin doré ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

* * *

 **Merci a Ryoka pour la correction.**


	6. Hors série: Noël, mode d'emploi

**Salut. Voici le denier chapitre de cette année, il sera un peu plus long que les autre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Comme d'habitude l'univers et les personnage ne son pas a moi, sauf Aurore qui est de moi.**

 **Ryôka:** Merci pour ta review et oui le vieux touriste japonnais a qui Shion a vendu leur exploit c'est bien Kurumada.

 **Sissi1789:** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente si ça te fais rire.

* * *

 **Hors série :**  
 **Noël, mode d'emploi**

.  
Je sors du onzième temple et vois kiki assis sur les marches.  
-Salut Kiki. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Puis je vois son air triste.

-Qu'est que t'as ? C'est bientôt Noël, tu devrais être content.

-Justement, me répond Kiki. J'ai jamais ce que je veux, car maître Mû dit que le plus important à Noël c'est la famille.  
-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas faire.  
-Parce que toi oui ?  
-Bien sûr, suis moi.  
Je rentre dans le temple, dit bonjour à papa Camus et me dirige vers ma chambre.  
-Technique numéro une, la persécution. Celle-là, il faut l'utiliser seulement sur les plus coriaces.  
-T'es sûr ? ,me demande Kiki.  
-Je vais te montrer.  
J'attrape un cd, le mets dans le poste, je tourne le bouton du volume presque à fond et mets le poste en marche.  
"C'est mon ami, Bibi  
Quel beau bibifoc  
Il est super gentil  
Comme un bébé phoque  
Quand j'ai besoin de lui  
J'appelle Bibifoc  
Si son bibeep fait…"  
La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement sur Camus.  
-D'accord tu l'auras ton portable, mais par pitié arrête avec cette chanson.  
Puis il repart aussi brusquement qu'il est arrivé.  
-Comment t'as fait ? ,demande Kiki. Même Hyoga m'a dit qu'il n'a jamais réussi à le faire céder.  
-Fastoche, ça fait presque deux semaines que j'écoute cette chanson à fond. Bon, passons à la technique suivante.  
-Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

Dixième temple.

-Technique numéro deux, le rapporteur.  
Je vois Shura,j'ouvre la bouche mais il me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.  
-Non.  
-Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire.  
-C'est non comme même, fait le Capricorne.  
-Ok.  
Je me dirige vers la sortie et crie en direction du onzième.  
-Papa ! Tonton Shura il dit plein de gros…  
Soudain Shura plaque sa main sur ma bouche.  
-Ok, qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
-Une planche à roulettes.  
-D'accord tu l'auras, mais ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme le crabe.

Huitième temple.

-Technique numéro trois, l'embrouilleur. Celle là il faut l'utilisé sur des personne pas très intelligentes, mais pas trop bête non plus. Je l'ai utilisée sur Seiya et il est toujours bugué.  
Je rentre à l'intérieur et appelle Milo.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Aurore ?  
-Je veux un chien.  
-Je croyais que Camus avait dit non.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Je pense oui.  
-Tu le crois ou tu le penses ? Parce que ce n'est pas la même chose.  
-Hein ?, fait Milo.  
-Non parce que si tu crois, il est possible que tu aies entendu ce que toi tu voulais entendre.  
-Ben heu…  
-Et si tu le penses, c'est tout à fait possible que ce soit une illusion de ton esprit, et que la vérité sois toute autre.  
-Heu… D'accord tu l'auras ton chien... Mais pitié arrête, je commence à avoir mal à la tête.  
-Merci papounet.  
Je l'embrasse sur la joue et sort avec Kiki.  
-T'es vraiment trop forte !, s'exclame ce dernier.

Septième temple.

-Numéro quatre, le chantage.  
J'entre dans le temple et me précipite dans les bras de papy Shion.  
-Bonjour papy Shion, bonjour papy Dohkô !  
-Bonjour les enfants ! ,s'exclame Shion.  
-Que nous vaut cette accueil chaleureux ? ,demande Dohkô.  
-Je suis contente, car vous allez m'offrir le dernier jeu Pokémon et le bracelet Z qui va avec.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? ,demande Shion qui avait l'air de flairer le coup fourré.  
-Car sinon, je dis à mes papas à quoi vous avez joué la dernière fois que je suis venue.  
Les anciens pâlirent.  
-Comment tu sais ça ? ,me demande Dohkô.  
-Faut dire que vous n'êtes pas très discrets. Et de plus, vous oubliez avec qui je vis.  
-Pas faux !, s'exclame Dohkô avant d'éclater de rire.  
-Dohkô, ce n'est pas drôle, soupire l'ancien bélier.  
-Bah au moins, on n'aura pas à lui expliquer comme on fait les bébés.  
-Bon d'accord, tu les auras. Mais ne dis rien à tes parents, surtout à Camus. La dernière fois qu'il s'est énervé il a failli provoquer une nouvelle ère glacière cet imbécile.  
J'enlace à nouveau Shion et me précipite vers la sortie avec Kiki.

Là, on aperçoit Kanon qui monte les marches.  
-Une dernière pour la route ? ,demandai-je à Kiki.  
-Oh, oui s'il te plaît !  
-Ok, alors voila la cinquième et dernière technique: la confrontation. Celle-là ne marche que sur les couples ou sur des frères, jumeaux pour ce cas précis.  
Je m'arrête en face du cadet des gémeaux.  
-Salut Aurore, ça boom ?  
-Ça va. Dis-moi…  
Je m'arrête de parler.  
-Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
-Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour m'acheter le coffret de Soul of Gold ?  
Kanon avait l'air embarrassé.  
-Je sais pas trop, c'est cher ces trucs-là.  
Je baisse la tête avec un air malheureux sur le visage.  
-Saga avait raison.  
-Qu'est ce que mon frère à dit ?  
-Que tu es trop radin pour offrir quoi que ce soit.  
-QUOI ?! ,crie le Gémeau piqué au vif. Il va voir si je suis radin! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu l'auras ton coffret.  
Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour se précipiter vers le magasin le plus proche.  
-Étape une réussie.  
-Et après ? ,me demande Kiki.  
-Maintenant on attend l'autre.  
Et on à pas à attendre longtemps, car on voit Saga descendre les marches. Je recommence mon manège.  
-Bonjour Saga. Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais m'acheter le coffret de The Lost Canvas s'il te plaît ?  
-C'est pas donné ces machins-là.  
Je refais mon air tristounet.  
-Kanon avait raison.  
-Pourquoi ?, demande l'aîné des Gémeaux.  
-Tu es trop radin pour offrir quoi que ce soit.  
-IL A DIT ÇA ?! Il va voir, je vais le chercher tout de suite ton coffret.  
Puis comme son frère avant lui, il descend les marches pour aller au magasin le plus proche.  
-Bon maintenant, j'espère qu'il ne faudra pas faire l'étape trois.  
-Pourquoi ? ,demande Kiki. Elle consiste à faire quoi ?  
J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais j'entends les Gémeaux crier.  
-AURORE!  
-L'étape trois consiste à... COURIR!  
Je prends mes jambes à mon cou, poursuivie par les frère jumeaux. Le problème avec cette technique, c'est que si les deux victimes se croisent, le plan tombe à l'eau.

Et voilà le travaille et vous voulais savoir la moralité de l'histoire ? Et ben il n'y en à pas par ce que j'ai eux tout ce que je voulais. Je vous souhaite a toute et tous un joyeux noël et bonne fête.

* * *

 **Merci a Ryoka pour la corection.**


	7. Maman gémini

Salut tout le monde. J'espère que vous avais tous passez de bonne fête et gâter par le père noël. en tous cas moi oui.

 **Camus:** On est content pour toi.

Tien tu tombe bien je voulais te demandais un truc.

 **Camus:** Je t'écoute.

C'EST QUOI SE REVIREMENT A LA CON ?!

 **Camus:** De quoi tu parle ?

Dans Soul of golde que j'ai eux a noël. Après ton combats contre Shura. Quand l'autre tête brûler voulais le tué et que ta dis que votre combat ta ouvert les yeux. attention, je ne te critique pas, tu n'es pas le premier Verseau a te faire avoir par son sois disant ami.

 **Dégel: ...**

Mais il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour réalisé ça ? Et quand ta pleuré. T'est un Verseau oui ou merde ? Quand Dégel a vu son ami mourir. A t'il pleuré ? Non ! Quand il c'est aperçu que son ami était un traître. Il a pleuré ? Non ! Quand il a du tuez son ex pour empêcher Poséidon de se réveiller. A t'il pleuré ? Non ! Par contre moi j'étais contente car il était a nouveau célibataire.

 **Camus:** Tu a fini ?

Non ! Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui me mette des review et que l'univers et les personnage ne m'appartienne pas, sauf aurore. Là j'ai fini.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**  
 **Maman Gemini**

.

Je suis actuellement dans le troisième temple, et je m'ennuie.  
C'est vrai qu'au début, c'était marrant de voir les deux reflets se disputer, mais ça devient saoulant à la longue. Bon en même temps, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû leur demander quel était le plus pathétique, entre se suicider avec le sceptre de la cruche ou avoir la pitié de Ikki. Enfin bref. Ça allait faire trois heures qu'ils se disputent quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement.  
-Geia sas angeloúdia mou, i mamá eínai edó. (1)  
Les deux Gémeaux se retournent.  
-Maman ?!, s'exclame Saga.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?,demande Kanon.  
-Vous ne venez jamais voir votre pauvre mère, alors j'ai décidé de venir ! Et j'ai bien fait, vous vous disputez encore !  
-Mais maman., chouinèrent les jumeaux.  
-Il n'y a pas de maman qui tienne ! Vous voulez que je fasse comme quand vous étiez petits, quand je vous baissais le pantalon pour vous donner la fessée avec la cuillère en bois ?  
-NON !, hurlent les deux frères, rouges de honte.  
J'éclate de rire.  
-Oh mais qui est cette petite korítsi ? (2)  
Elle se précipite vers moi.  
-Bonjour, moi je suis la maman de ces deux crétins.  
-Moi c'est Aurore, et je suis la fille adoptive de Camus et Milo.  
-Ils ont enfin décidé de se mettre ensemble, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux-là.  
Je rigole à nouveau.  
-Fais gaffe m'man !, s'exclame Kanon.  
-Cette fillette est une vraie démone, dit Saga à son tour.  
-Arrêtez de dire des bêtises. Cette enfant ressemble à un ange.  
-A cause de cet "ange'' comme tu dis, Aiolos et Aiolia sont en froid, et Seiya est à l'hôpital.  
-Encore ! Pourquoi cette fois ci ?  
-Commotion cérébrale., répond Saga  
-Bah, une de plus ou de moins, ça ne va pas faire une grande différence.  
-Et on tente toujours de sortir Milo et DM de leurs cercueils de glace., termine Kanon  
-J'ai toujours dit que les Verseaux était des caractériels. Mais bon, si vous en avez vraiment besoin, je vais vous apprendre quelques petites choses pour calmer les enfants turbulents.  
J'ai un mauvais pressentiment d'un coup. Elle se retourne vers moi.  
-Another Dimension.

* * *

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je ne suis plus dans le troisième temple, mais dans un monde haut en couleurs.  
-Où je suis tombée ? C'est quoi ce monde ? Et depuis quand les mères des chevaliers peuvent elle utiliser leurs attaques ?  
J'étais en train de chercher les réponses à mes questions quand une ourse violette avec deux miroirs dessinés sur le ventre apparaît.  
-Oh bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Toucalin. (3) Je peux te faire un câlin ?  
-Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton câlin ?  
Je lui donne un coup de pied qui la propulse au loin. Mais malheureusement un second ours apparaît, marron cette fois avec un cœur sur le ventre.  
-Salut. Je m'appelle Toubisou. Je peux te faire un bisou ?  
Je lui donne également un coup de pied qui l'envoie s'encastrer dans un rocher.  
Mais soudain plusieurs ours, tous de couleurs différentes apparaissent.  
-Par le bikini d'Artémis !  
Je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils s'accrochent, ces pédophiles.  
-PITIÉ, QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE M'AIDER !  
Soudain une porte dimensionnelel arrive devant moi, et je me précipite à l'intérieur.  
Une fois de l'autre coté, je m'accroche à l'une des jambes de maman Gemini.  
-Je vois que tu as compris.  
Je fais signe que oui de la tête.  
-Tu promets de ne plus embêter tes oncle ?  
-Promis. Mais par pitié, ne m'envoie plus dans le monde des bisounours !

.

.

 _Aurore 3 /  Chevaliers __2_

* * *

 **Merci a Ryôka pour la correction.**

 **(1)** En grec: Bonjour mes chéri, maman est là.

 **(2)** Toujours en Grec: Fille.

 **(3)** Pour les noms des Bisounours( Qui ne m'appartienne pas) j'ai pris ceux de la troisième génération ( 2013 )


	8. Nuit romantique Ou pas

Salut^^ Voici enfin le chapitre sept du point de vu de notre couple préféré pour la saint valentin. Mais d'abord réponse au review.

L'univers et les personnage ne m'appartiens pas. Sauf Aurore.

 **Ryoka:** Il fallait bien que je trouve quelqu'un pour la remettre a sa place cette petite

 **GuiMe1997:** Et oui rien n'est plus fort qu'une maman

 **Nyxiera:** Plus fort q'un chevalier. Plus fort que super Nanny. C'est super maman.

Merci encore pour vos review.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**  
 **Nuit romantique... Ou pas**  
 **§**  
 **§**  
 **PDV Camus**  
 **§**

Je referme la porte derrière moi et pose mon regard sur Milo.  
-Elle s'est enfin endormie ?  
-Oui, et ça n'a pas été facile.  
Une tempête soufflait depuis trois jours, et empêchait Aurore de dormir.  
-Je parie qu'elle t'a encore demandé de lui lire ses tomes préférés de Lost Canvas Chronicles.  
Je m'approche de mon compagnon et le fait basculer sur le lit.  
-Je connais quelqu'un qui est pressé ce soir.  
-J'ai faim.  
Milo a un petit rire..  
-Je me demande quelle serait la réaction des autres s'ils savaient que de nous deux, tu es le plus porté sur la chose.  
-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.  
Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Milo enlève son haut, je fais de même. Nos souffle ne font plus qu'un et deviennent aussi puissants que le vent qui souffle dehors et que la pluie qui tombe à torrent, et l'orage qui gronde a l'extérieure fait écho à celui qui fait rage dans mon corps.  
Soudain j'entends un cri.  
-ZEUS NOUS ATTAQUE !*

* * *

 **PDV Milo**  
 **§**

-Par la cruche ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!, s'exclame Camus.  
J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller pour cacher mon hilarité. Aurore a déboulé dans la chambre, sûrement à cause de l'orage, et s'est réfugiée sous les draps en tremblant comme une feuille.  
-Je te croyais endormie dans ton lit !, s'exclame Camus.  
-J'ai entendu l'orage et le monsieur poilu m'a dit que quand l'orage gronde c'est Zeus qui est fâché.  
Je relève ma tête.  
-Le monsieur poilu ?, demandais-je.  
-Oui. Celui qui vient jouer avec tonton Kanon. D'ailleurs je me demande à quoi ils jouent dans la chambre ?  
Note à moi-même, envoyer les quinze coups écarlates la prochaine fois que je vois Kanon.  
-Aurore. Ce n'est que de l'orage, ce qui a de plus naturel, explique Camus. Zeus ne va pas nous attaquer. Et pourquoi le ferait-il ?  
-Mais c'est logique. Il y a eu Arès, Poséidon, puis Hadès et après Artémis et Apollon. A part Chronos il ne reste plus que Zeus.  
-Où as-tu appris ça ?, demande le Verseau.  
-Papy Shion me donne plein de livres pour qu'il puisse aller jouer avec papy Dohkô. D'ailleurs je me demande à quoi ils peuvent bien jouer à leur âge ?  
Note à moi-même, épargner Kanon pour qu'il persuade son frère de tuer le vieux à nouveau, quitte à l'aider à se débarrasser du corps. Je sens soudain la petite main d'Aurore sur mon bras.  
-Oui ?  
-J'ai soif.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te lever pour chercher un verre d'eau ?  
Un coup de tonnerre me donne la réponse, et Aurore se cache à nouveau sous les draps.  
-D'accord, ai-je soupiré. Je vais te chercher à boire.  
Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je reviens dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau dans les mains.  
-Tiens  
Je donne le verre a la petite qui le boit cul-sec.  
-Maintenant, au lit.  
-Je veux une histoire.  
-Mais Camus t'en a déjà raconté une.  
-Oui mais cette fois je veux le premier tome de Lost Canvas Chronicles.  
-Celui du poisson ? Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ?  
-Contrairement à Aphro il ne met pas de rouge à lèvres.  
-Pas faux.  
-Bon, je vais aller le chercher, soupire Camus.  
Il se lève et se dirige vers la chambre d'Aurore, puis revient quelques minutes plus tard avec le livre qu'il commence à lire.  
L'orage gronda toute la nuit. Et toute la nuit Aurore squatta notre lit, réclamant histoire sur histoire et elle ne s'endormit que vers six heures du matin.  
Épuisé je me retourne vers Camus.  
-Je peux te demander un service ?  
-Mmm, marmonne un Camus à moitié endormi.  
-La prochaine fois que je dis que je veux un enfant fais-moi plaisir, enferme moi dans un cercueil de glace et prends un chien.  
Et je m'endors à mon tour.

* * *

 **PDV Aurore**  
 **§**

Je me réveille et vois que Milo et Camus dormais. Je me lève et sors sans faire de bruit pour me diriger vers le dixième temple. Je vois Shura qui m'attend.  
-Bien joué petite. Tiens, voilà ta récompense.  
Il me donne un petit sac de chocolat.  
-Je vois que tu as bien dormi, dis-je à Shura.  
-Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble impossible de dormir la nuit de la Saint Valentin. Mais grâce à toi j'ai enfin pu passer une bonne nuit sans les entendre copuler.  
-Ça veut dire quoi copuler?  
-Heu... Et si tu remontais avant qu'ils ne se réveillent?  
-Tu as raison. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.  
-Un jour il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour les manipuler comme ça.  
-Désolée mais c'est secret professionnel.  
Puis je remonte au onzième temple en mangeant mes chocolat durement gagnés.

* * *

 **Merci ryoka pour la correction.**


	9. Bêtise Inter-sanctuaire 1

**L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, sauf Aurore qui est de moi.**

 **Réponse au review:**

 **Nyxiera:** Aurora è anche un diablolico. Je pige rien a se que j'ai écrit mais merci pour ta review.

 **Ryôka:** Et oui tout ça et un complot de Shura contre leur amour. Mais faut le comprendre le pauvre, être le voisin de ses deux obsédé de la chose ne dois pas être facile tout les jour. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

 **Bêtise Inter-sanctuaires 1**

 **Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

 **§**

Je descends les marches pour aller rejoindre Kiki qui m'avait appelée par télépathie, et m'avait dit de le rejoindre dans la maison du Lion parce qu'il avait un truc super chouette à me montrer. Une fois arrivée dans le cinquième temple, je vois Kiki en train de s'amuser avec une petite lampe laser.  
\- Salut Kiki. Tu fais quoi ?  
\- Salut Aurore. Regarde.  
Il allume sa lampe et Aiolia qui était tranquillement assis changea brusquement de comportement est essayé d'attraper la lumière comme un chat. D'ailleurs ses yeux ressemblent plus à ceux d'un chat.  
\- Comment ça se fait qu'Aiolia se comporte comme un chat ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je m'amusais avec cette lampe qu'un apprenti m'a donné, et quand je suis arrivé ici et qu'Aiolia a vu la lumière, il s'est mis à se comporter comme un chat.  
\- Faut croire qu'à force de l'appeler "chaton''... Sans compter les coups sur la tête.  
\- Tu veux essayer ?  
Il me met la lampe dans les mains et je la dirige vers le lion transformé en chat. Tout se passe bien jusqu'à que je dirige la lumière vers un pilier. Aiolia bondit et se prit, la tête la première, le pilier qui s'effondra, emportant le temple tout entier. Heureusement pour moi, Kiki était là pour nous téléporter sur les marches du cinquième temple tombé en ruines.  
\- Maitre Mû ne va pas être content.  
\- Ne te plains pas. Moi j'ai le choix entre Antarès et le cercueil de glace.  
Soudain on entend un cri.  
\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
On se retourne pour voir Marine qui n'avait pas, mais pas du tout l'air contente.  
\- Qui a fait ça ?! C'est vous ?  
Alors qu'on croyait notre dernière heure arrivée, Seiya apparaît pour nous sauver.  
\- Salut Marine. Ben pourquoi t'es fâchée ?  
Puis il voit le temple en ruine.  
\- Comment ça se fait que le temple d'Aiolia est en ruine ?  
Kiki et moi on se regarde, et on n'avait pas besoin de pouvoir télékinésiques pour s'exclamer ensemble:  
\- C'est Seiya qui a fait ça !

* * *

 **Les enfers**  
 **§**

 **§**

Alors là, c'est sûr je vais être punie jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et faut pas compter sur Seiya, vu la raclée que lui a mis Marine pour la destruction du temple de son pauvre ''chaton''... Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé. Je jouais avec Kiki à cache-cache et j'avais décidé de me cacher chez tonton Dédé, et en cherchant une cachette j'étais tombée sur cette drôle de porte. Comme Kiki avait fini de compter j'avais décidé de me cacher derrière en pensant que c'était un placard. Mais une fois de l'autre coté, je me suis retrouvée dans un monde digne des pire films de zombies de tonton Dédé. Je m'étais mise en marche pour trouver la sortie vu que la porte avait disparu. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée dans ce drôle de château. Et maintenant je suis en train de marcher dans un grand couloir à la recherche d'une porte que je trouva très vite. Je l'ouvre pour tomber sur quatre messieurs.  
\- Que fais-tu là jeune fille ?  
\- Mais je te reconnais ! Tu est le monsieur poilu qui vient jouer avec tonton Kanon !  
\- Tu la connais Rhadamanthe ?, demande le monsieur aux longs cheveux argentés.  
\- Oui Minos, c'est la fille que deux Chevalier d'Or ont adopté. Et arrête de rire Eaque.  
\- Monsieur poilu, hi hi.  
Soudain, un autre spectre entre, mais celui là est plus petit et surtout beaucoup plus moche.  
\- Tiens ! Voilà l'autre qui vient encore nous faire chier.  
\- Tu ne peux pas surveiller ton langage Kagaho ?, râle le dénommé Minos.  
\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça le masochiste.  
Puis Kagaho fait un petit sourire sadique digne de papa Milo.  
\- Dis petite.  
\- Je ne suis pas petite le piaf.  
Les trois autres rigolent.  
-Mais c'est qu'elle me mordrait. J'aime ça. Bref ça t'intéresse un nouveau jeu ?  
-Ouiii un nouveau jeu !

§  
 _Quelque heures plus tard._  
§

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin !  
Je me retourne pour voir papa Cam' qui a l'air fâché.  
-Tu sais depuis combien de temps on te cherche ? Kiki est inconsolable car il croit que tu ne reviendras pas. Maintenant, tu rentres et tu vas directement dans ta chambre. Tu es punie jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
-Mais je veux continuer à jouer à tape-tape crapaud.  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui... Attends. Depuis quand il y a des crapauds aux Enfers ?  
Le petit spectre tout moche qui s'appelle en fait Zélos et qui était en très mauvais état rampe jusqu'à papa Cam'.  
\- Pitié, aidez-moi.  
Papa le regarda avec un air entre le dédain et le je-m'en-foutiste. Puis il repose son regard sur moi.  
\- D'accord, mais je veux que tu sois rentrée avant le dîner. Ce soir c'est cuisses de grenouille.  
\- Ouiii ! Merci papa.  
Je l'embrasse sur la joue et reprend la massue que Kagaho m'avait donnée pour repartir a la poursuite de Zélos .

 **§**

 _A suivre_ _Mouhahaha._ ( Je me fais peur toute seul)

 **Merci ryoka pour la correction.**


	10. Bêtise Inter-sanctuaire 2

**Ryôka:** Merci pour ta review. J'avoue que je n'étais pas trop sur pour le premier gag. J'au eu l'idée en jouant avec Kanon (mon chat) et sa c'est passé exactement comme ça. Sauf que le pilier étais un meuble et le temple en ruine le vase de ma grand mère. Et pour le deuxième, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois bien Camus en je m'en foutiste.

 **Nyxiera:** Oui je l'avoue que c'était une petite vengeance personnelle. On ne touche pas à mes chouchous impunément. Merci pour ta review.

 **N.D.A:** Avant de commencé je tiens a précisé que normalement les bêtises Inter-sanctuaire devais être un chapitre de quatre gag. Mais comme la partie Hadès a pris plus de place je l'ai coupé en deux. Mais l'inspiration aidant ça se ferra en trois. Et aussi le sanctuaire qui va suivre aurait du être le quatrième mais je l'ai fini et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le posterais pas. Voila je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, moi je par pour Asgard pour écrire le prochain chapitre. (Vous comprendrez en lisant celui si)

* * *

 **Bêtise Inter-sanctuaire 2**  
 **§**  
 **Olympe***  
 **§**  
 **§**

Au mont Olympe, le royaume des dieux, une grande réunion était en cours. Il y avait Aphrodite (la déesse) qui se maquillait, Apollon qui jouait à pierre-feuille-ciseaux avec sa sœur Artémis, Arès qui complotait en se parlant à lui-même, Poséidon qui dormait en ronflant (Deux cent ans coincé dans une urne c'est épuisant), et Athéna et Hadès qui se disputaient comme à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Et au milieu de ce méli-mélo, il y avait Zeus. Le plus puissant des dieux. Mais malgré son rang, le dieu des dieux avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir son rôle à cause d'un horrible mal de tête qui persistait depuis le début de la réunion.  
-Vous pouvais me répéter quel est le problème ?  
-Le Problème ?!, s'exclama le dieu des enfers un peu trop fort, ce qui n'arrangea pas le mal de tête de son frère.  
-Le problème, c'est que j'en ai plus qu'assez que ça soit Athéna qui gagne à chaque fois !  
-Mais c'est la règle du jeu mon cher Hadès, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es un très mauvais perdant. Puis-je te rappeler que tu as cent-huit spectres, et moi que quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers.  
-Toi la cruche, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.  
-Comment tu m'as appelée ?  
-La cruche. C'est comme ça que tes chers chevaliers t'appellent.  
-Comment oses-tu ?  
Le pauvre Zeus avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre, surtout que sa femme Héra rigolait de la situation. Il allait arrêter la dispute quand quelqu'un le devança.  
-C'est pas un peu fini oui ?!  
Tous les dieux cessèrent leur activité (Sauf Posé qui ronflait toujours), et cherchèrent qui avait osé les interrompre.  
-Et si vous regardiez deux étages en dessous ? Pff, ces dieux. Tous à vouloir péter plus haut que leur ...  
-Aurore ?!, s'exclama Athéna.  
-Salut gamine, salua Hadès.  
-Vous vous connaissez ?  
-Faut dire qu'elle a mis pas mal d'ambiance aux Enfers la dernière fois.  
Soudain un coup de tonnerre retentit.  
-Ça suffit !, gronda Zeus. Que fais-tu là jeune fille ?  
\- Je suis là parce que j'en ai marre de vos disputes. Vous avez quel âge à la fin ? Vous vous comportez comme des gamins. Vous critiquez les hommes parce qu'ils se tapent sur la tronche mais vous, vous faites une guerre tous les deux siècles depuis plus de trois mille ans. Nous on vit à peine cent ans, c'est facile d'oublier nos erreurs. Mais vous vous êtes immortels. De plus, c'est toujours les chevaliers qui doivent réparer les pots cassés et ça leur tombe toujours sur la tronche. Surtout que c'est tombé sur mes papas et mes oncles la dernière fois, et ça commence a être embêtant.  
-Hooooo, fit Athéna avec une voie de nunuche. Tu t'inquiètes pour eux, c'est très gen...  
-Et il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de les embêter. Alors maintenant, ça suffit. Apollon, je t'ai vu regarder dans le miroir d'Aphrodite pour voir ce que va jouer ta sœur, arrête de tricher, Ares, arrête de comploter tout seul, on dirait Saga, Poséidon, tu as passé deux cents ans dans une urne alors arrête de dormir, Athéna, si tu arrêtais de te faire enlever tous les quatre matins on te traiterait pas de cruche, Hadès, je n'ai rien contre toi. Zeus...  
La petite se tourna vers lui.  
-Tu es le dieu des dieux. Le plus puissant. Le big boss. Alors fais ton boulot, nom d'un chien.  
Tous les dieux avaient la mâchoire décrochée et Aurore en profita pour se diriger vers la sortie tout en grommelant:  
-Je me demande vraiment qui est l'adulte entre eux et moi.  
Puis elle claqua la porte derrière elle.  
Un silence pesant s'installa et fut rompu au bout de quelques minutes par Poséidon qui s'était enfin réveillé.  
-C'est moi ou on s'est faits moucher par une gamine de six ans ?  
-D'abord par des pré-ados boutonneux, commença Aphrodite. Et maintenant par une enfant de six ans. Et ben, je suis bien contente de ne pas participer à vos guerres.  
Les concernés se tournèrent vers Zeus.  
-Je crois que je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de bêtises.  
Et Héra ne pouvant plus se retenir éclata de rire.

* * *

*Oui j'ai osez

 **Merci ryoka pour la correction.**


	11. Bêtise Inter-sanctuaire 3

Salut on se retrouve pour ce chapitre un peux court je l'avoue.

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf la petite Aurore.

* * *

 **Bêtise Inter-sanctuaire 3**

 **Sanctuaire sous marin**

§  
 **PDV Milo**  
§

Le Sanctuaire sous-marin, la demeure de Poséidon. Entre sa décoration aquatique, avec ses centaines de poisson aux mille couleurs, son sable fin et son architecture incomparable, le Sanctuaire du dieu des mers est sans nul doute le plus beau de tous. J'aurais même ajouté qu'il ne manquait plus que de belles femmes si je n'étais pas gay. J'envie presque l'ancien statut de marina de Kanon. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est en train de papoter avec Isaak. J'ai accompagné la cru... Euh Athéna pour rendre une petite visite à son oncle, et bien sûr Kanon, Camus et Hyoga ont voulu l'accompagner, et j'ai été obligé de les suivre.  
-Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Camus ?, s'exclame le cygne.  
-C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'il n'est pas réapparu !, s'exclame à son tour l'ex-marina.  
Un petit silence. Puis le Kraken reprend la parole.  
-Je crois l'avoir vu avec la petite se diriger vers les bains.  
Je m'arrête net sous le choc de la révélation.  
-Répète ce que tu viens de dire.  
\- J'ai dit que je l'avais vu se diriger vers les bains avec la petite.  
J'ai juste le temps de prier ma déesse, je reçois un choc derrière la tête qui me fait tomber en avant. A peine ai-je tenté de me relever que quelqu'un me piétine, enfonçant encore plus ma tête dans le sable. Quand je me relève enfin, ce que je vois me laisse muet. Aurore, complètement à poil, est en train de courir, poursuivie par un Camus plus énervé que jamais.  
\- NOOON je ne veux pas prendre de bain !, hurle la petite.  
Ah oui, j'avais oublié que c'était le jour du bain, et grâce à ce cher Kanon, qui a montré l'arc de Poséidon à la petite, cette dernière a une peur bleue de l'eau. Déjà que c'était coton de la faire venir ici, vu qu'on n'avait personne pour la garder.  
Mù était déjà bien occupé avec Kiki.  
Aldé était absent.  
Aurore voulait pas rester chez les Gémeaux. Une histoire de bisounours je crois.  
Camus voulait pas la laisser chez DM.  
Impossible chez le Lion car le temple était en reconstruction.  
Shaka, c'était même pas la peine.  
Dokho est reparti aux Cinq Pics, comme par hasard.  
Aiolos héberge déjà son frère.  
Shura est à l'hôpital, cette andouille s'est coupé avec Excalibur en faisant la cuisine avec.  
Et ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à Aphrodite, on ne voulait pas la retrouver traumatisée.  
Bref on a été obligés de l'amener avec nous.  
-Maintenant ça suffit !, hurle Camus. Tu vas arrêter tes simagrées et venir prendre ton bain tout de suite !  
-Tu pourras jamais me forcer à prendre un bain !  
-Et pourquoi donc ?  
La petite se retourne avec une pose triomphante et un sourire idiot.  
-Parce que je tire ma force de ma nudité !*  
... ... ... Crôaaaaaaaa.  
Que fait un corbeau sous l'océan ?  
-Maintenant tu arrêtes avec ces conneries, et... !  
-Papa Camus a dit un gros mot, rigole la gamine avant de repartir de plus belle.  
Oh oh, ça commence à sentir le roussi si Camus se met à dire des grossièretés. Et on était sous l'océan, donc dans un endroit très humide. Et qui dit humide dit sensible au froid. Et malheureusement c'est ce cher Poséidon qui en paye le prix, car celui-ci arriva, discutant avec Athéna. Il glisse sur une plaque de glace crée par la colère de Camus et percute l'un des piliers. Ce dernier rendu fragile par les événements que tout le monde connaît se brise pour aller ensuite percuter le pilier voisin, provoquant un effet domino. Et vu que c'est les piliers qui retiennent l'eau, on se retrouve tous trempés, sauf Aurore qui chantonne sur son radeau de fortune, toujours à poil:

 _Sous l'océan, sous l'océan  
Tout doux, c'est bien mieux  
Tout l'monde est heureux  
Sous l'océan_

Pff, et dire que dans deux jours se sera mon tour de lui faire prendre le bain.

* * *

*J'espère que je n'ai pas a vous rappelé a qui appartient cette phrase.


	12. La question à un million de drachme

-Bonjour mes petits choux. Voici un chapitre tout choupinou.

-Aphro, puise savoir se que tu fais sur mon clavier ?

-Tien ? Tu commence à parler comme Camus.

\- En même temps on a la même nationalité lui et moi.

-Vu les fautes que tu fais j'ai un doute.

-Va te faire.

\- Quelle grossier personnage. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'arrive mon crabinou d'amour.

-_- ... Breeef. Comme l'a dit l'autre poiscaille voici un chapitre que j'ai voulu rendre un peux choupi pour contre balançai avec les bêtises d'Aurore (Et me faire oublier des dieux par la même occasion^^') Mais d'abord réponse au review.

 **Angel0809:** Faut bien qu'elle se cultive. Mais bon. J'avoue que je suis allais un peut fort sur ce coup là. Merci pour ta review.

 **rubis1995:** Ça c'est sur elle va leur donné des cheveux blanc avant l'heure. Merci pour ta review.

Comme d'habitude les perso ne sons pas de moi sauf Aurore. Par contre ce chapitre ne convient peut être pas au moins de treize ans a cause d'un gros sous entendu a la fin. Après je pense qu'il faut avoir atteint un certain age pour le comprendre mais bon je préfère prévenir.

* * *

 **La question à un million de drachmes (1)**  
 **§**  
 **§**

Je regarde mon bol de céréales tout en réfléchissant. Papa Milo lit son journal en buvant son café pendant que papa Cam' lave un bol.  
-Dites... ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!, s'exclame soudain Camus en se retournant.  
Mais euh, tout de suite on m'accuse. Surtout que j'ai rien fait pour une fois. Quoique. C'est quand que j'ai mis de la teinture dans le shampooing de tonton Aphro ?  
-J'ai une question.  
Milo lève les yeux de son journal et me lance un regarde suspicieux.  
-Vas-y on t'écoute, dit il en reprenant une gorgée de café.  
-Comment on fait les bébés ?  
-Milo !  
Camus se précipite vers Milo qui s'étouffe avec son café.  
-Mon Mimi ça va ? Tu te doutais bien que cette question allait venir un jour !  
-Oui mais pas si tôt ! J'espère qu'on aura le temps pour la vérité sur le Père Noël.  
-Quelle vérité ? Il a quoi le Père Noël ?  
Mes deux papas se retournent vers moi.  
-Hein ? Heu... Comment on fait les bébés ?, commence Camus.  
-Ils naissent dans les choux, termine Milo  
-Ça veut dire que je suis née dans un chou puant ?  
-Non, car les filles naissent dans des roses, rectifie Camus.  
Je termine de déjeuner et de me préparer pour sortir voir tonton Aphro. Il a plein de roses, il devrait savoir.  
Je me précipite donc vers le douzième temple, où je suis accueillie par des roses piranhas.  
-Toi ! Fille de Satan, de Lucifer, d'Hadès et autre dieux maléfiques !  
Oups, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Je fais machine arrière en descendant les marches quatre par quatre.  
Je déboule dans le onzième temple, entre papa Milo et papa Cam', pas surpris pour un sou de me voir poursuivie par un Aphrodite aussi rouge que sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux (2). En sortant, je me précipite vers le dixième temple, dans lequel j'entre. Je referme la porte derrière moi, à bout de souffle.  
-Bonjour Aurore. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Aphrodite pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?  
-Bonjour tonton Shu.  
Eh, mais peut être qu'il le sait.  
-Dis tonton Shu, tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?  
Shura me regarde avec un air bizarre.  
-Si je te réponds, tu me laisses tranquille ?  
-Promis.  
-D'accord. Alors les bébés sont apportés par la cigogne.  
-Ah bon ?! Mais...  
-Non non. Je t'ai répondu, alors maintenant dehors.  
Il me pousse jusqu'à la sortie et referme la porte.  
Je me dirige vers le prochain temple, car je ne vois pas comment une cigogne avait pu transporter tonton Aldé vu sa taille. Je rentre donc dans le neuvième temple, et voit tonton Aiolos avec une pomme sur la tête, et Aiolia qui le vise avec un arc.  
-Dites ? Vous savez comment on fait les bébés ?  
Aiolia lâche la flèche qui, au lieu de se planter dans la pomme, se plante dans le mur à quelques millimètres de l'oreille d'Aiolos.  
Aiolia se retourne vers moi.  
-Les bébés ? Ben, euh... Quand un monsieur et une madame s'aiment beaucoup, le monsieur plante une graine dans le ventre de la madame pour faire pousser un bébé.  
-Et quand c'est deux messieurs ?  
-Par Athéna, Aiolos aide-moi.  
Celui-ci, remis du choc, s'avance vers moi.  
-Et si tu allais demander a Dokho ? C'est le plus âgé avec Shion, il devrait pouvoir te l'expliquer.  
-Ouais !  
Je cours vers la sortie et me dirige vers le temple de la Balance. Une fois arrivée, je ne vois personne. Je me dirige vers une porte par laquelle filtre du bruit et l'ouvris  
-Papi Dokho. Tu sais comment on fait les bé... ?  
Je referme la porte sous le choc et remonte vers le onzième. Là, je croise mon papa Camus.  
-Dis papa ? Les chevaliers il se battent pour la justice ?  
-Oui. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je trouve injuste que vous me forciez à voir un psy parce que je suce mon pouce, et qu'à Papy Shion et papy Dokho on ne leur dit rien(3).  
Plut tard, on retrouva Shion et Dokho congelés ensemble dans le septième temple.

* * *

(1) Ancienne monnaie des Grec avant l'Euro.

(2) Ben Quoi ça va très bien avec ces roses.

(3) Le gros sous entendu. J'ai emprunté cette vanne a l'humoriste Roland magdame.

 **Merci ryoka pour la correction.**


	13. La vérité caché

L'univers et les personnage ne son pas de moi, sauf Aurore.

 **Merci a tout ce qui me laisse une review, ça me fait chaud au cœur. ^^**

Et aussi ma Beta est en plain travaux et ne pourra surement pas corrigé avant un bon moment.

* * *

 **La vérité caché**

 **§**

 _ **La vérité caché sur le naufrage du Titanic**_

 _Écrit par Aurore_

 **§**

Tout a commencé le quatorze Avril mille neuf cent douze. Sur le port de Southampton, un jeune homme attendait pour embarquer. Ce jeune homme répondant au doux nom de William, et il n'était pas ici par hasard. Il était en mission top secret. Et avait était envoyé par le sanctuaire pour trouvé un apprenti verseau, car Willy étais chevalier d'or du même signe. Il alla attendre dans la fille t'attente pour embarqué et c'est la qu'il la vit. La plus belle femme qu'il n'est jamais vu. ( _En même temps les seules femmes qu'il n'ai jamais vu porté un masque.)_

Mais malheureusement il la perdit de vu dans la foule.

Un peut plus tard il la retrouva dans la grande salle a mangé et s'approcha d'elle. Mais au moment où il allait lui parlé un enfant aux cheveux Bordeaux le poussa et William bouscula le serveur qui passé au même moment et reçu du vin sur ça chemise blanche. Il jura de retrouvé cet enfant pour ce vengé.

Vers vingt trois heurs trente cinq, Il la retrouva sur le pont. Il regarda a droite et a gauche. OK rien a signalé. Il s'avança vers elle.

-Bonjours jeune demoiselle. Que faite vous toute seule sur le pont ?

Mais quand la madame se retourna et le vit, elle poussa un cris d'horreur et s'enfuit. Car oui Willy, malgré qu'il soit un chevalier d'or resté un ado de seize. Et comme tout ado qui se respecte il avait des bouton partout sur le visage ( _Alors que mon papa c'est le plus beau_ =) Humilier William se mis a pleuré. Et comme il étais verseau il pleura des glaçons qui se transforma vite en un grand iceberg qui percuta le Titanic et qui le fis coulé. Plus tard, alors que Willy dérivé sur l'océan sur son radeau de glace. Il repêcha un enfant qu'il reconnu.

-Mais tu es le gamin du bateau.

-Et vous le monsieur qu'il l'a fait coulé.

Il eu un long silence.

-OK gamin si tu garde ça secret je t'emmène dans un endroit encore plus génial qu'un parc d'attraction.

L'enfant sauta de joie et suivi Willy jusqu'au sanctuaire.

Et c'est comme ça que mon papa devin chevalier d'or du verseau.

 _Fin_

 **§**

Camus leva ces yeux de la feuille d'exposé de ça fille.

-Alors comment tu le trouve ? Lui demande cette dernière.

-Puise savoir ou a tu trouvé tout ça ?

-Bah dans les archive.

Camus chiffonna la feuille.

-C'est du n'importe quoi.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu ma dit d'allai voir au archive car sur internet on trouvé que des bêtise.

-Oui ben tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois j'ai eu tors. Alors je t'autorise a cherché sur internet. C'est même un ordre.

La jeune fille obéi en marmonnant et Milo ne pouvait s'empêché de sourire une fois la petite parti.

-Puisse savoir ce qui te fais sourire ? Demande son amant.

Le sourire du scorpion s'élargie encore plus.

-Toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout ce qui est écrit au archive n'est que la pure véri...

Camus plaqua son amant contre le mur et la température chuta brutalement de plusieurs degré.

-Ecoute moi bien stupide bestiole a pince. Jamais, je dit bien jamais, cette vérité ne dois être dévoilé. Est ce claire ?

Le pauvre scorpion qui n'en mené pas large ne pus qu'approuvé de la tête.

* * *

Oui bon je sais que la chronologie n'est pas bonne et que Camus n'était surement pas né le jour ou le Titanic a coulé. Mais ça part d'un délire avec des poto sur twitter ou j'aime bien taquiné les deux verseau sur ce sujet.


	14. Apparence trompeuse

L'univers et les personnage ne son pas de moi, sauf Aurore.

 **Merci a tout ce qui me laisse une review, ça me fait chaud au cœur. ^^**

* * *

 **Apparence trompeuse**

 **§**

 **§**

Camus adoré ça petite famille. Mais entre une hyper active et un grand gamin qui refuse de grandir, la vie peut être épuisante. Portant aujourd'hui le temple du verseau est dans le calme. Milo étant partis en mission, et Aurore fessais c'est devoir au treizième, Camus profitas avec délice le calme qui c'était installé... Mais voila, quand on a pris l'habitude du bruit, le silence peut être bruyant et ennuyeux, et après avoir terminé son livre au bout d'une heure, Camus commencé a s'ennuyais. Le bruit d'une porte fermé violement rompis le silence, suivit d'un juron.

-Fais chier !

-Dit-donc jeune fille. Je ne t'es pas appris à dire des grossièretés comme ça.

-Ho ça va. Seiya il en dit tout le temps.

-De un, Seiya est assez limité niveau vocabulaire. Et de deux je te permets pas de me parlé comme ça. Pour la peine tu vas dans ta chambre et tu ne sorts pas avant nouvel ordre.

La petite s'exécuta en marmonnent dans ça barbe.

Plus tard a leur du diné.

-A table !

Camus nu aucune réponse, ce qui surpris le verseau. Normalement il n'avait pas le temps de finir l'appel qu'elle était déjà à table. Camus se dirigea vers la chambre de ça fille et ce qu'il découvrir le laissa sans voix. Aurore à moitié caché derrière un livre aussi gros qu'elle, alors qu'il avait bataillé pour quelle se mette à lire.

-Ou a tu trouvé tout ça ? Pas dans ma bibliothèque ?

-Non. Je les ais emprunté à tonton Saga. Ha et je n'ai pas faim, Merci.

Il regarda plus attentivement les livres. La plus part parlé sur la stratégie de guerre. Camus ce jura d'aller parlé a l'ainé des gémeau.

C'est se qu'il fit le lendemain.

\- Oui elle est venu me demandé si elle pouvait m'emprunté des livres su la stratégie. S'exclame le gémeau en titre.

\- Mais tu sais pour quoi faire ?

Saga leva les yeux pour réfléchir.

-Il me semble l'avoir entendu marmonner qu'elle réussirait à battre Shion.

Les deux chevaliers sursautèrent.

-Tu ne pense pas que... ? Commença Camus.

\- Ca a commencé à quatorze ans chez moi. Fini Saga.

Les deux ors se regardaient puis se précipitèrent vers le treizième, Rameutant tout les autres au passage.

Une fois arrivée ils collèrent leur oreille à la grande porte de la sale du grand Pôpe qui était fermé.

-Ha ha tu ne peux rien contre moi.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je lance Antares !

Shura se retourne vers Camus.

-Je ne savais pas que Milo lui avais appris cette attaque.

-On parle de moi ?

Tous les chevaliers, pris sur le faite, sursautèrent.

-Milo ?! S'exclama Camus.

-Tu n'étais pas en mission ? S'exclame à son tour le lion.

-Je l'es terminé. Et vous. Vous pouvait me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Soudain ils entendissent un hurlement venant du Pôpe.

Tout les chevaliers se précipita a l'intérieure et virent... Shion par terre en train de pleuré tout ces larme de son corps et Aurore sauté de joie.

-J'ai gagné !

Tous les chevaliers restèrent sans voix.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mû.

Aurore se retourna.

-Tien vous êtes la ?

Puis elle vit Milo et lui sauta au coup.

-Papa ! T'es rentrée !

-Salut ma petite puce. Alors comme ça tu maitrise l'Antares ?

-Hein ?

-On ta entendu lançais l'attaque.

-Ha ça ! Mais je parlé de mon Scorvol.

-Ton Scorvol ? S'exclamèrent t'ils tous a l'unisson

-Ben oui mon pokémon. Il y a Antares mon Scorvol. Odin mon Ptera qui peut mega évolué. Zeus mon Elecsprind. Héraclès mon Chelours, Artémis mon Mentali et Aphrodite mon prédastérie.*

Tous les chevaliers avaient la mâchoire décrochée.

-Tu veux dire que... Commença le Dhoko

-Que vous jouez à un jeu vidéo ?! Termina le cancer.

-Ben oui pourquoi ?

\- Et les livre que tu ma emprunté ?

\- C'était pour apprendre la stratégie pour prendre ma revanche sur papy shion

Tous les pauvre chevaliers fit un fassplam synchronisé.

 **§**

 _Quelque jour plus tard_

 **§**

Aphrodite entra en trombe dans le temple du verseau.

-Aurore ! Tu peux m'expliqué ça ?!

La petite leva la tête sur son oncle et regarda se qu'il montré

-Comment a tu osais donner mon nom a cette mocheté.

-Déjà a la base ces le nom d'une déesse et de deux il a la même couleur que t'es cheveux.

Que voulait vous répondre à ça ?

* * *

*Pour info, j'ai réellement cette équipe avec c'est noms.


	15. Piège et cadeaux

Bonjours. Vous allez bien ? Désolé pour cette absence ^^' Surtout a petit Vale à qui j'avais dit que je posterai depuis le weekend dernier. Mais j'ai eu un tout nouveau Ordi et le temps dinstallé tout ce qui faut et le temps que je le prenne en main... Sans compté se foutu rhume que presque tout monde a choppé. Bref. Voici le tout nouveau chapitre que je voulais posté pour la fin de l'année mais comme je l'ai vite écrit au-temps le posté toute suite. Comme d'habitude les perso ne son pas de moi a pars la petite Aurore. Et ne pas prendre en compte le chapitre ors série sur noël en lisant celui si.

* * *

 **Pièges et cadeaux**

 **§**

 **§**

-Cookie ?

-C'est bon.

-Verre de lait ?

-C'est bon .

-Piège ?

-Installé.

\- Bon on à plus qu'à l'attendre.

Kiki et Aurore ce précipitèrent vers leur chambre tout excité car aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autre. C'était le vingt quatre décembre. La veille de Noël, donc le père Noël allez passé cette nuit et pour l'occasion les deux enfant dormais au treizième.

Les deux petit s'installèrent sous une tente improvisé qu'ils avaient fabriqué avec des couverture.

-Dis Roro ?

Aurore se retourna vers son ami.

-Oui ?

-D'après toi c'est qui qui est le plus fort entre Athéna et le père Noël ?

La petite leva les yeux pour réfléchir.

-Je dirais le père Noël.

-Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchit, il faut être très fort pour distribué tout les cadeau en une nuit et savoir qui était sage ou pas.

-Pas faux

-En plus il a pas besoin de chevalier contrairement a Athéna tellement il est fort, il a que des nains alors qu'elle, elle se fait kidnappé tout le temps alors qu'elle a plain de chevalier.

-Ta sûrement raison.

Les petits discutèrent tard mais fini par s'endormirent.

C'est a ce moment que le père Noël, alias Shion, décendis de la cheminée construit pour l'occasion. Lui qui pensé tout ça derrière lui avait était obligé, forcé même de revêtir de nouveau ce costume sous pêne de se voir congelé une partie sensible de son anatomie.

Ça avait mal commencé. L'ancien bélier avait décendu la cheminée tête la première et avais atterri sur celle ci. Une fois sortie de la cheminé, le grand Pôpe observa la pièce. Le sapin sous le quel il devait mettre les cadeaux était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et malgré ces deux cent ans et des poussières, son instinct qui était toujours aussi intacte lui disais de ce méfier. Shion fis un pas en avant… Avant de se retrouvé piégé dans un filait à plusieurs mettre du sol. c'était pas un problème pour un anciens chevalier comme lui et il coupa facilement le filait et atterri sans problème sur le sol… Qui se déroba sous ces pieds, et une fosse remplis d'eau et de caillement apparu. Le pauvre Pôpe se sortis in-extrémiste de se piège en se demandant au diable ces sale gamin avais pus trouvé des caillements. Il continua a avancé avec prudence, et au bout de trois minute, Shion marcha sur un fils. Il se figea en attendant la sentence. Mais après une minute rien ne se passa et il souffla de soulagement... Avant de ce faire percuté par un tronc aussi gros qu'un pilier qui l'encastra dans un mur.

Il arriva enfin en rompant sous le sapin et posa les cadeau en se jurant de demandé au gamin de posé des piège a la prochaine guerre sainte, ça pourrait servir. Il vit soudain une assiette de cookie et les manga en se disant qu'il avait bien mérité. Mais a la première bouché il remarqua qu'ils étaient épicé, trop épicé. Le pauvre Shion, qui avait la langue en feu, bu le verre de lait. Mais cela ne suffisait pas alors il sauta dans la fosse au caillement est bu toute l'eau. Les reptiles, mécontent d'être privé de leur marre attaqua Shion en mordant dans une de ces partie charnu. Une fois sortie et débarrassé des sacs d'écaille, l'ex chevalier repris son souffle. Soudain il sentis une grosse goutte lui tombé sur la tête et leva les yeux pour détecté une quelconque fuite. Mais Il ne vis pas une, pas deux mais trois énorme tête de chien.

-Mais que fais Cerbère ici ?

Il vit une étiquette a son collier et la lu.

-Joyeux Noël. De la pars des dieux jumeaux.

Shion se demanda depuis quand la petite connaissait les dieux jumeaux au points que ces dernier lui offre un Cerbère ? Et comment ces dernier on pus réussir a évité les pièce ?

Il lu la réponse au dos de l'étiquette.

-Parce que on est plus malin que toi, vieux bouc.

Soudain Cerbère se mis a grogné et Shion jura, tout en se fessant poursuivre par le chien des enfers, qu'il allait refourgué le rôle a Saga l'année prochaine.

§

* * *

Petite annonce. J'ai l'idée de faire une fic lié a celle ci avec Aurore a l'âge de seize an. Le titre serra une ado au sanctuaire


	16. Jalousie

Salut voici un chapitre un peut moins centré sur l'humour mes promis il y en a un peut a la fin. Comme d'habitude les perso ne son pas de moi sauf Aurore.

Je remercie Petit Vlad et Chacha folla pour leur commentaire. D'ailleurs ne t'inquiète pas Petit Vlad, je compte continué d'écrire ici quand j'aurais des idée pour cette fic;) et je remercie mon beta qui est aussi l'auteur de Saint Seiya After. Allait voir ça fic, elle est super.

* * *

 **Jalousie**  
 **§**

 **§**

Aurore s'assit sur les marches entre les Temples du Cancer et des Gémeaux. La petite était épuisée d'avoir descendu les marches depuis le onzième Temple, et en repensant à son ancienne maison, la petite sentit les larmes monter.

-Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ma petite rose ?

Aurore releva la tête et vit son oncle Aphrodite, puis la rebaissa.

-Je crois que mes papas ne m'aiment plus ; dit la petite fille en reniflant.

Le poisson s'assit à côté de sa nièce.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Depuis qu'il est arrivé ils arrêtent pas de me gronder.

-Qui ça « il » ?

-Paul. 

**§**

 _Quelques jours plus tôt…_  
 **§**

Tout le monde était présent dans le Temple du Lion pour fêter un heureux événement. La naissance du fils d'Aiolia du Lion et de Marine de l'Aigle.  
Déjà ça avait mal commencé pour Aurore : on l'avait obligé à porter une robe pour l'occasion, et bien sûr Aphrodite en avait profité pour lui faire essayer toute une panoplie de robes.  
Et comme Kiki était puni au premier temple, elle s'ennuyait.  
Elle était assise sagement ( _pour une fois_ ) sur une chaise à ruminer quand soudain…

-Aurore !

La petite sursauta et se retourna vers son père Camus qui n'avait pas l'air content.

-Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ?!

Il pointa Shaka du doigt. Ce dernier était en train de dorm… de méditer et son visage était recouvert de gribouillis.

La petite n'arrivai pas à comprendre où son père voulait en venir.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?!

Aurore était estomaquée.

-Mais c'est pas moi !

-Tu es punie pour la soirée. Milo va te raccompagner à son temple.

-Mais…

-Et pas de discussions. Tu obéis

La petite obéit en grommelant et fini la soirée au Huitième temple.  
Le lendemain elle était en train de faire ses devoirs avec Kiki quand elle entendit des pleurs.  
Elle monta au temple du Lion et découvris le petit Paul dans son berceau en train de pleurer.

-Bah pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le petit n'arrêta pas de pleurer. Aurore le toucha et sentit qu'il avait de la fièvre.  
Elle décida de faire comme ses parents faisait quand elle avait de la fièvre. Elle partit en direction de la cuisine, ouvris tant bien que mal le congélateur et prit des glaçons qu'elle mit dans une petite poche qu'elle posa ensuite sur le front du bébé. Le contact du froid sur sa peau fit redoubler les pleurs du bébé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria Marine derrière elle.

Aurore se retourna. –Il avait de la fièvre, alors…

-Mais tu veux qu'il attrape la mort ?!

-Mais je pensais…

-Hors de ma vue !

Aurore ne se fit pas prier et rentra chez elle. Mais Marine avait averti ses parents. Et même si Aiolia était venu après pour expliquer que la petite voulait bien faire, ça avait était trop tard, elle avait été privée de dessert. 

**§**  
 _Aujourd'hui_  
 **§**

Deux jours plus tard, alors quelle descendit les marches pour aller voir son ami du premier, elle s'arrêta net devant le Temple de la Vierge.

-Par Hadès !  
Oui, elle adorait jurer par le nom du Dieu des Enfers. Elle adorait ses amis Spectres qui jouaient toujours avec elle. Son préféré était Kagaho… Bref. La petite s'était arrêté car le sixième Temple avait été entièrement tagué.  
« _Le patchouli c'est bon. Le patchouli c'est la vie_. »  
Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et on l'accusa encore à tort.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?! Depuis quelques jours t'es intenable ! s'exclama le scorpion.

-Ouais bah si vous êtes pas content vous avez qu'à préférer Paul ! cria la petite à bouts de nerfs avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle prépara ses affaires qu'elle mit dans un bout de tissu qu'elle attacha au bout d'un bâton avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre.

Aphrodite soupira après avoir écouté la petite.

-Si ça se trouve ils vont t'abandonner ! fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent.

-Je te prie de garder tes commentaires puérils pour toi, Angie.

Puis il se retourna vers sa nièce.

–C'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, mais c'était pas une raison de s'enfuir comme ça….

-Pfff de toute façon suis sûr qu'ils vont vite m'oublier avec Paul.

-J'en suis pas si sûr ; répliqua le Poisson.

Soudain ils entendirent du monde descendre vers eux.

–Aurore !

La petite eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de Camus.

-On t'a cherché partout ! s'exclama Milo qui était derrière lui.

–Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ?

-Parce que je croyais que vous m'aimiez plus !

Les deux parents furent surpris :

-Mais où as-tu péché un truc pareil ?

-Bah quoi c'est pas la vérité ? s'exclama le Cancer.

-Angelo ! Cria Aphrodite.

Le concerné sursauta. Quand son Poisson l'appelait comme ça c'était jamais bon !

-Si tu continues, tu seras privé de tu sais quoi !

Puis d'autre arrivant apparurent :

-Vous l'avez retrouvée ?! S'exclamèrent en cœur Aiolia et Marine, qui tenait leur fils dans ses bras.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'Aurore.

–Je suis venu m'excuser : je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça.

-Paul va mieux ? demanda la petite fille.

L'Aigle hocha la tête.

-Pff vous êtes trop gentille avec elle. Avec toute les crasses qu'elle nous fait, moi je l'aurais directement envoyée dans le Puis des Âmes !

-GAH !

Aphro n'eut même pas le temps de se facher contre son amant que le petit Paul fit un geste avec son bras que tout le monde reconnut. Tout le monde regardait DM estomaqué.

-Quoi?! demanda le Cancer.

Aphrodite lui donna un miroir et le Cancer vit qu'il n'avait plus de cheveux sur toute la moitié de sa tête.

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé le futur disciple de Shura ! s'exclama Milo.

Puis tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf DM.

–Merda di tipo… Je vais le transformer en trophée et mettre sa tête au-dessus de la cheminée ! Je vais pas être aussi gentille qu'avec monsieur qui pète plus haut que son cul quand j'ai repeint ses deux façades !

-C'était donc toi… Fis une voix.

Shaka apparut soudain dans une lumière aveuglante.

–Je peux tuer ton amant en lui infligeant d'ignobles tortures ? demanda la Vierge au Poisson.

-Fait toi plaisir !

Et c'est sur cette image d'un Shaka envoyant le Trésor du Ciel sur DM que tout le monde rentra chez soi. Et qu'on promit à Aurore qu'elle pourra manger autant de dessert qu'elle veut.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre qui a était un peut plus long que d'habitude. Mille cent quarante quatre mot, ors commentaire de l'auteur. Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
